


A For Effort

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A - Freeform, Bottom Shaw, Desk, F/F, Maybe - Freeform, Oh, Sex, Strap-On, There isn't a lot to put here lmao, on, professors au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: For https://sapphicgraphixx.tumblr.com/ - they're a great artist and you should go check them out!Root and Shaw are tenured professors, but after being caught with their pants down, they've been forced to teach freshman classes. In order to get a stack of bad student evaluations that Dean Finch would have to deal with, they take turns interrupting each other's classes and making their students think they're archenemies. One night (most nights), Root decides that she wants to take advantage of an empty lecture hall. ;)
Relationships: Root/Shaw
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	A For Effort

Root glanced at the clock for the fifth time as she pressed the next button on her remote. The powerpoint behind her changed to the next slide with an obnoxious dissolve effect. 6:30pm. Her class ended at 6:40. She sighed and turned a polite, if insincere, smile on the 100 students that filled her lecture hall.

"Can anyone tell me what's wrong with this code?" She gestured to the projected example. "Don't just think about this week's lesson."

Silence answered her. Crossing her arms, she glanced at the clock again. 6:31. She hated teaching Intro classes and Intro to Comp Sci was no exception. It had been more than five years since she'd taught the class. It was incredibly beneath her.

Nowadays, she mostly worked with grad students. If she had to teach underclassmen, then she'd teach upper-level courses and deal with students who really cared about the subject matter. The students sitting in front of her now were almost all taking this course because it fulfilled a requirement. They would forget everything they learned as soon as final grades were posted. Looking over the blank faces, she snorted. It seemed they already had.

"Ok," Root said, "here's a hint. Look at the punctuation." Again, they just blinked at her. "Well, I'm feeling a pop quiz coming on."

A ripple of groans filled the classroom and someone finally raised their hand. "Root?"

With a saccharine sweet smile, Root nodded. "I thought that might work."

"The style… uh, words? They're missing the semi-colons."

"'Words,'" she muttered, turning away to look at the clock. 6:34. "Declarations," she said loudly. "Selectors and Declarations. This is first day stuff, people."

Teaching this class was a punishment. Dean Finch had caught her and Shaw having sex in his office, and now they were both condemned to teach _freshman_. Root had to hold back a shudder at the thought. She hadn't wanted to associate with eighteen-year-olds when she was one.

Finch was such a prude. She and Shaw would have wiped his desk down afterwards. Probably. Besides, it was his fault for holding a meeting right after Shaw got back from her vacation. How was Root supposed to wait until they got home to see Shaw's breasts? I mean, really, he only had himself to blame.

The door to the classroom opened and Root glanced at the clock. 6:35pm on the dot. Turning toward the door, she fixed a scowl on her face. Shaw glared back as she walked into the room, letting the door slam shut behind her.

"My class is not over, Professor Shaw," Root snapped. "I don't know why you insist on the constant interruptions."

Shaw snarled, and several of the students gasped. "Get off your high horse, Root."

It took all of Root's self-control not to shiver with delight at the way Shaw growled her name. Shaw's eyes gleamed and Root knew that she was enjoying herself, too. With a loud click, Root dramatically pressed the next button on her remote, triggering the next obnoxious dissolve. It flickered across the screen behind her as the powerpoint changed to the next slide.

It was just the homework assignments for the weekend, so Root didn't mind speaking over it. "Class, I hope you learn from Professor Shaw here. Being rude doesn't help you get your way." She glanced at the clock. 6:37. "I might have ended class early if she'd been polite, but now we're all going to sit here for these last three minutes." Groans rippled through the classroom again and Root raised her eyebrows. "Do we need that pop quiz after all?"

The groans stopped immediately and she watched as they diligently wrote down the homework assignments. Being rude to their students was part of the plan to get back at Finch. If he was going to saddle them with shitty classes, then they were going to saddle him with a thick stack of negative student evaluations. Both Root and Shaw had tenure, so it wouldn't affect them.

They'd been working together for almost ten years now, but they'd known each other before that. During their undergrad, they'd been assigned as random roommates. After a month of arguing, they'd given in to their attraction and started sleeping together. When the semester had ended, Root had used her computer skills to make sure they continued to be 'randomly' assigned to each other.

Once they'd graduated, they agreed to go their separate ways, but fate had other plans. Dean Finch had hired them both as teachers. Root was pretty sure he regretted it the first time he'd walked in on them having sex in a supply closet. Well, he hadn't fired them then and now, ten years later, they were both tenured and still causing trouble.

"Get your kids under control," Shaw chuckled. She leaned back against the wall beside the door, shifting her messenger bag in front of her. "My students would never groan at me like that."

Root rolled her eyes. "You brag about how smart your students are, but aren't you teaching baby bio? Congrats on terrifying children." Shaw just nodded toward the clock on the wall, scowling. Looking over her shoulder, Root saw that it was finally 6:40. With a long sigh, she waved at her students. "Alright. You're free."

The room grew loud as they began to pack up, ready to escape the tension. Root moved to the computer on the podium. As she closed the powerpoint, Shaw crossed the room toward her. Root ignored the furtive glances that her students were shooting her way as they hurried past the two of them.

Turning the computer off, Root closed the laptop and turned to smile at Shaw. "Oh, did you need this?"

"That takes forever to boot up," Shaw replied, annoyed. "That's just petty."

Raising her voice, Root glared down at Shaw as the last few students trickled out of the room. "How dare you call me that! I aught to report you!"

The door shut behind the last student and Shaw dropped her scowl. Smirking, she pulled the strap of her messenger bag over her head and dropped it onto the desk. "So convincing."

"Well," Root said, shrugging, "I think they'll buy anything at this point."

Hopping onto the desk, Shaw spread her legs and waited for Root to step between them. "Finch is just going to punish us more, you know."

"Aww," Root cooed, fiddling with the buttons on her blouse. "Afraid that dad is going to ground you?"

Rolling her eyes, Shaw knocked Root's hands away and slid her own hands under Root's shirt, spreading her fingers over the soft skin of her stomach. "Don't even joke that I could be related to him."

Root hummed and stepped closer to Shaw, her hips forcing Shaw's strong thighs apart. "Come on, Sam. Let's pretend we're teenagers at a sleepover and we have to be really quiet, or our parents are going to ground us."

"Root," Shaw warned, even as her hands shifted to grip Root's hips. "We can't-"

"I know," Root cut her off, widening her eyes, "but we don't have to tell Brad. I'm only dating him because he's the quarterback and I'm the head cheerleader. Girls do this all the time! I bet you're so much stronger than he is, anyway." She wiggled her eyebrows. "You can also play Brad, if you want."

Root dipped her head down to kiss Shaw, but the door to the classroom opened and Shaw shoved her backwards. They glared at each other as students started pouring in. Root crossed her arms, watching as Shaw's hands clenched into fists. Now, she would be thinking about kissing Root during her class.

"Keep your hands off me," Shaw snapped, jumping off the table, "and get out of my classroom."

Stepping forward, Root reached around Shaw to pick up her bag. Shaw's class ended at 7:50pm. Root would come back a few minutes early to antagonize her again. Until then, she'd go back to her apartment and make herself some dinner. She'd need her strength.

"See you later, Sameen," Root murmured into her ear as she pulled her bag off the desk.

Shaw just shoulder-checked her and moved to the podium. "Get out before I call security."

With a loud laugh, she blew Shaw an air kiss and gave her students a big wave. "Enjoy class," she told them, heading for the door. "Don't let the witch turn you into a toad."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Root tapped her toes outside the classroom, staring at her phone. The time stubbornly stayed at 7:44pm. If she and Shaw were actually bad teachers, she would have gone in already, but even freshman deserved to learn. They'd promised to only bother each other for the last five minutes of class, so Root was trying to will time to move faster.

At least Root's outfit was comfortable. Well, mostly. She'd brought a present for Shaw and that meant she'd had to wear bulky denim overalls. They hung from her thin frame, doing her subtle curves no favors, but the loose legs were necessary.

The buckles from the overalls brushed against her bare chest. It was a little bit painful, but she knew Shaw would love it and, besides, she was kind of into that. The feeling of cold metal and rough cloth on her breasts made her even more impatient to see Shaw.

In order to make it from her apartment to campus without getting arrested, Root had thrown on one of Shaw's oversized sweatshirts. It might be pushing their luck to share clothing, but if anyone in her class put it together, they'd be too terrified to say anything. Besides, Shaw was still paying rent on her own apartment because she didn't want to admit that they lived together. Showing up in a sweatshirt that she'd left at Root's place was definitely a power move.

Chuckling at the thought, Root looked at her phone again. 7:47. Whoops. She shoved her phone into her pocket and quickly ran her hands through her hair. With a deep breath, she threw open the door to the classroom, interrupting Shaw's lecture.

"Don't worry, students!" Root shouted dramatically. "I'll save you from this terrible witch!"

Shaw crossed her arms, looking over Root's unusual choice of clothing. Her eyes lingered on the sweatshirt and the faded name of her old high school. Remembering herself, Shaw's eyes snapped up to meet Root's and narrowed.

"Really?" she asked, exasperated. "Can't I finish one lecture in peace? There's only…" She glanced at the clock at the wall and raised her eyebrows. "Three minutes left. You're losing your touch."

Root scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Some of us have better things to do than watch the clock."

"Clearly you don't. If you had something to do, you wouldn't be bothering me right now."

Licking her lips, Root pushed her hands into her pockets and sauntered forward with her usual languid grace. She could practically see Shaw shiver as she tilted her head and smiled. "I've got something good to do right here in this room," she purred. "Surely your freshman biology class can wait."

"Get out," Shaw muttered. She cleared her throat and spun around to glare out her students. "Get out!"

They jumped in their seats, scrambling to pack their things and leave as quickly as possible. Root watched them panic, but couldn't bring herself to pity them. They were lucky to have Shaw as their teacher and just look at her for an entire hour. Now, it was Root's turn to get lucky.

As the last students hurried down the raked seating, Root swaggered over to Shaw. Her gift was tucked between her legs, held down by a tight pair of boxer briefs. Shaw was ignoring her. She was turning the laptop off and pretending like she didn't notice the way Root sat on the desk, her legs dangling, hidden by bulky denim.

When the door shut behind the last student, Root waited for Shaw to say something to her, but she didn't. Instead, Shaw just picked up the projector's controller from the shelf inside the podium and aimed it at the far wall. The powerpoint that Shaw had been using disappeared and the room was suddenly dark.

Root hadn't realized the main lights were off when she'd come into the room. She didn't bother making the room dark for her lectures, but Shaw did. The only light in the room came from four dim bulbs set into the ceiling. Their pale blue light barely penetrated the darkness.

"Sameen," Root whined, "don't be rude. Come kiss me."

Shaw looked at her, a challenging eyebrow raised. In the soft light, her strong cheekbones seemed even more prominent. "You were late."

Root pouted, pushing her lower lip out. "I was distracted. I was thinking about you and… Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Surprise?" Shaw repeated skeptically. "Is this outfit the surprise? It's...cute."

"This outfit is covering the surprise," Root corrected. She picked at the thick cotton of the sweatshirt. "You think I'd go out like this on purpose?"

Shaw shrugged and finally moved toward Root. "I never know with you."

Chuckling, Root held her arms out, spreading her legs so Shaw could walk between them. It was the reverse of their earlier embrace, but then they'd never been good at sticking to one position. Shaw tangled her fingers into Root's hair and tugged her face up.

Their lips brushed together softly and Root's eyes fluttered shut. "Don't you want your surprise?"

"Soon."

Shaw kissed Root, pressing their lips and chests together. Groaning, Root wrapped her arms around Shaw's waist and pulled her close. She felt Shaw's tongue swipe at her lips and opened her mouth, letting her control the kiss. She loved it when Shaw was in control.

The hands in her hair tightened painfully and Root moaned into Shaw's mouth. She shoved her hands under Shaw's shirt, desperate to feel skin. She grabbed Shaw's hips, digging her nails into soft skin and hard muscle. Shaw whimpered and Root grinned, nipping at her bottom lip.

"Can I help you, professor?" Root murmured against Shaw's lips. "Is there something you need?"

With a growl, Shaw released Root's hair so she could hook her hands under Root's thighs. She lifted Root just enough to shift her backwards and climbed onto the desk. Her legs straddled Root as she settled into her lap. Once she was steady, she took hold of Root's hair again and crashed their lips together.

Root shivered at Shaw's eagerness. She'd obviously been thinking about this, too. Shaw was hard to read, but when she wanted something, she always took it. Root let her take the lead for now, knowing that it would make Shaw's compliance later even sweeter.

Needing to see Shaw's body, Root started unbuttoning her blouse quickly. Her fingers fumbled on the buttons as Shaw's mouth on hers distracted her. Sharp teeth tugged at Root's bottom lip and she gasped, letting Shaw's tongue push into her mouth. For a second, Root's fingers slowed at the sensation, but she tried to focus.

After quite a bit of fumbling, Root managed to open Shaw's blouse. She started tugging it down Shaw's arms, but Shaw refused to take her hands out of Root's hair. Giving up, Root pushed Shaw's bra up, taking her perfect breasts into her hands.

Shaw's hips bucked as Root squeezed her breasts, and she whimpered again. Tearing her mouth away, she finally took her hands away and tore her blouse and bra off. Not giving Root a chance to admire her, Shaw launched forward again, kissing Root with a single-minded ferocity. She shoved Root back onto the desk, pinning her down with a strong grip on her shoulders.

Root let herself forget her plan for a moment and savor Shaw's eagerness instead. Shaw's kisses were dizzying, leaving her breathless and distracted. Through her haze of desire, Root lifted her legs, wrapping them around Shaw and holding her close. Her nails scrapped down warm, impossibly strong skin and Root tried to suck in air through her nose.

Shifting, Shaw gripped Root's jaw and forced her head to the side. She nipped and sucked her way along Root's cheek to her neck with determination. Root twitched beneath her, heat pooling between her legs at the feeling. Shaw settled at the curve of her neck, happily driving Root to madness.

"God," Root sighed, pressing a trembling hand to her forehead, "you're going to drive me crazy."

Shaw bit Root's neck, earning herself a pained gasp. " Payback. For driving me crazy every day."

Root wedged her hands between them, managing to squeeze Shaw's breasts again. "You love it."

She realized her mistake when Shaw tensed and her mouth detached from Root's skin. Thinking quickly, Root grabbed Shaw's ponytail and yanked, forcing her head up. She raised herself just enough to kiss Shaw again. Apparently in a forgiving mood, Shaw kissed her back, lifting her chest enough for Root to get a better grip on full breasts.

Root teased Shaw's nipples between her fingers, knowing exactly how to touch her. Shaw moaned into her mouth and Root took her bottom lip between her teeth and tugged, pulling out another moan. She loved the way Shaw sounded during sex, when she let Root touch her and care for her.

The rest of the time, Shaw refused to let Root help her with anything. It took bribes to let Root make dinner, promises of sex later to let Root take care of her when she was sick, a day of exhausting activities to let Root cuddle her at night. But during sex? Shaw was easy.

Root broke the kiss to urge Shaw upwards. Shaw shifted so Root could take a hard, brown nipple in her mouth. Above her, Shaw's head dropped down and Root looked up at her, meeting dark eyes. Shaw watched her, mouth open, as she played with her breasts.

Releasing Shaw's breast, Root arched her back to look at her. "I want to taste you."

Nodding frantically, Shaw swung her leg over Root, moving to the side of the desk. Root quickly sat up and slid off the desk. When Shaw was settled on her back, Root quickly undid the button of her pants, opened the zipper, and tugged the pants down her legs. She freed Shaw's feet and threw her pants to the side as Shaw took her own underwear off.

Dropping to her knees, Root wrapped her arms around Shaw's strong, muscular thighs and tugged her to the edge of the desk. Without giving her a chance to adjust, Root surged forward and pressed her tongue against Shaw. She groaned in time with Shaw.

Shaw's taste was addicting and Root had been hooked for so long. She swirled her tongue around Shaw's clit, wanting this to last forever, but needing Shaw to come for her just as badly. She heard Shaw gasp as she dipped her tongue inside her. Root could feel her own arousal between her legs, her own need to be touched growing. She still hadn't used her surprise.

Sucking on wet, sensitive skin, Root's fingers found Shaw's entrance, teasing it, but not pushing inside. Shaw's hips bucked against her, trying to take Root in, but Root wasn't willing to give up control. She was in charge of Shaw's orgasms.

"Root," Shaw gasped, tangling her fingers in Root's hair. "For god's sake."

Flicking her tongue over Shaw's clit, Root pushed two fingers inside her, rewarding Shaw's patience. Shaw immediately began moving her hips, riding Root's fingers. With her free hand, Root pressed down on Shaw's pelvis, holding her in place. Shaw growled in frustration, but Root curled her fingers and the growl turned into a groan of pleasure.

Feeling generous, Root pulled her fingers out of Shaw and gently slid them back inside. She dragged her tongue up and down Shaw's clit as her fingers kept a maddeningly slow pace. Shaw would only put up with this for so long, but Root loved the soft, frustrated groans she could pull from Shaw's perfect mouth.

After a couple more slow thrusts, Root picked up the pace, pumping her fingers in and out of Shaw. The soft groans grew to unsteady gasps and Root knew she was getting close. Desperate to taste more of Shaw as she came, Root added a third finger, angling her hands to get as deep as possible. After a few more seconds, Shaw came against Root's face, pulling her hair painfully and wonderfully.

Root lapped up all the wetness between Shaw's legs, yanking her fingers away so she could bury her tongue in their place. She moaned as Shaw writhed against her, whimpering and gasping. When she'd finally stilled, Root stood up.

She met Shaw's eyes as she wiped her face and slid her slick fingers into her mouth. Moaning at the taste of Shaw, knowing she'd never get enough of it, Root reached under her sweatshirt to scrap her nails against a tender nipple. She licked her fingers clean and knew that she was dripping wet herself.

Shaw stared at her with wide, dark eyes, her body flushed. She panted as she shifted up onto her elbows and watched Root savor her taste. Root wondered what she was waiting for.

"I do… like it," Shaw said, looking away. "You're a good friend."

Rolling her eyes, Root grinned. "I'm a great friend, Sameen."

Shaw's shoulders practically sagged with relief and then she was on Root, shoving her backwards and pulling her head down for a kiss. She moaned as she tasted herself on Root's tongue. Root's back hit the projector screen and Shaw pressed hard against her.

Sliding a thigh between Root's legs, Shaw froze. Leaning back, she looked down at the almost unnoticeable bulge. She licked her lips and her hands dropped to clutch Root's sweatshirt.

"Is that the surprise?" Shaw rasped, her voice husky and low. Her wide, dark eyes stared up at Root, making her shiver with anticipation. "You want to fuck me with that?"

Root's legs almost collapsed under her, but she wrapped her arms around Shaw's shoulders and kissed her, pushing her hips into Shaw's. "Do you want it?" Root murmured against Shaw's mouth. "You want me to bend you over the desk and fuck you until you scream?"

Instead of answering, Shaw yanked the sweatshirt up. Root lifted her arms, helping her take it off. It disappeared into the darkness and Shaw took in Root's bare chest beneath the denim straps. She sighed wistfully.

"I wish you could keep this on. I was joking before, but you really do manage to make this look work."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Root grinned. "My breasts make anything work."

With a grunt of agreement, Shaw started unbuckling the straps, letting them fall heavily, pulling the front and back of the overalls down. She took a second to admire Root's breasts before leaning forward and taking a tight, pink nipple in her mouth. Her teeth nipped at the tips and Root's legs wobbled again.

Shaw wrapped a strong arm around Root's waist, keeping her upright. She dipped her other hand into the overalls, feeling the boxer briefs that kept the strap-on's dildo tucked away. Tugging it down, she moved it out of the way, releasing the dildo. Root tried to track the movement of her hand, but couldn't focus past Shaw's mouth on her breast.

Then, Shaw's fingers were sliding through Root's wetness, between the thin leather straps of her harness, and her brain short-circuited. Shaw teased her, the tip of her index finger drawing lazy circles around Root's clit, avoiding the sensitive areas. Her teeth clamped around Root's nipple and Root almost cried at how good it felt to have Shaw against her, touching her, like this.

Shaw dipped two fingers into Root and watched carefully as Root's eyes fluttered shut. Even with her eyes closed, Root could feel the intensity of her gaze. Like she always did, she let herself exaggerate her responses for Shaw, let her see how much Root loved being touched by her.

With a loud, long moan, Root loosened her grip on Shaw's shoulders. She widened her stance and stuck her hips out. Her shoulders pressed back against the projector screen and the hard wall behind it. The strap-on she was wearing stood proud from between her legs.

Shaw added a third finger, pushing them into Root without warning.

Root gasped and she moved her hips, forcing Shaw to meet her pace. Tasting Shaw always turned Root on and she'd already been so ready when Shaw started touching her. Her muscles twitched and jerked as she desperately moved on Shaw's fingers.

"You talk a big game," Shaw said breathlessly. Root's eyes fluttered open and she saw the fierce, hungry glint in Shaw's eyes. "Not so big now are you? You've got your pants around your knees and you're going to beg me to make you come."

Root moaned throatily. "I am?" she gasped, hands gripping Shaw's shoulders with white knuckles. "I'm going to beg?"

Shaw nodded, swirling her tongue around Root's nipple. "You will if you want to come."

The threat hung between them for a moment. Root wanted to push her luck and call Shaw's bluff, but she knew Shaw would actually stop. It wouldn't be the first time. Her thighs started to shake and tremble and she knew she was so close.

"Please," Root almost sobbed. "Please make me come."

Shaw hummed. She licked the sensitive underside of Root's breast. "Since you asked so nicely."

Pulling her hand out of Root, she drew fast, tight circles on Root's clit, pushing her over the edge. A moan caught in her throat as she came, muscles clenching over and over again. She could feel sweat beading on her chest and feel Shaw kissing it away.

She took a gasping breath when her body finally began to calm. Tugging her hips away, she escaped Shaw's touch. In a moment, she'd force Shaw to bend over the desk and continue the activities, but she needed a moment.

Carefully, Root stepped out of the boxer briefs and overalls, kicking them to the side. Now, she was just wearing the leather harness and dildo. Shaw took a few steps backwards to take Root in, watching her carefully. The soft blush on her cheeks re-energized Root and she closed the distance between them.

Shaw gasped as their mouths crashed together, teeth bumping before they found a rhythm. Root pushed Shaw back until she bumped against the desk. The dildo pressed between their stomachs and Shaw shoved Root away so she could jump up onto the desk.

Barely giving her time to settle, Root stepped forward, gripping the dildo and lining it up with Shaw's entrance. Thrusting her hips forward, she easily slipped inside, filling Shaw and slamming their hips together. Shaw grunted, but reached forward to grasp at Root's hair and yank her mouth down.

They kissed sloppily as Root moved her hips backward, pulling the dildo out achingly slow. Shaw whimpered into Root's mouth. Her hands yanked at Root's hair, making her gasp in pain. Deciding that Shaw wasn't going to be in control anymore, Root plunged back into Shaw, starting a bruising rhythm.

She swallowed Shaw's gasp and moans, heat pooling between her legs again at the sounds. Aching to see Shaw, Root tore her mouth awa and shoved Shaw down onto the desk. She took Shaw's breasts in her hands, digging her nails into sensitive skin until Shaw's back arched off the desk. Grinning, shifted her hands to wrap around Shaw's neck.

"You love to pretend you own the show," Root said, out of breath. She still managed to sound smug. "Threatening to walk away. Chastising me for being late."

Shaw spread her legs wide, eyes squeezed shut. Her jaw worked as she tried to talk, but no words came out. Instead, she groaned, shuddering and shaking. Her hands reached forward to wrap around the edge of the desk and hold herself in place.

"You need me," Root continued. She moved her fingers into place and carefully put pressure on Shaw's neck. "You don't let anyone else fuck you like this. Lie to yourself all you want, but I own you."

Root watched as Shaw tried to answer her again. She released her fingers, sending blood rushing to Shaw's head. Quickly moving her hands to Shaw's hips, Root adjusted her angle. It was exactly what Shaw needed and she came hard, crying out as her body jerked against Root and the desk.

Drinking in the show before her, Root reached between her legs, widening her stands to rub her clit. She was so wet and the trembling whimpers falling from Shaw's lips were only bringing her closer to the edge. With a gasp, Shaw sat up, slipping backward so the dildo fell from her.

She jumped off the desk, falling to her knees in front of Root. With practiced fingers, she opened the buckles of the harness and tossed it aside. Root grabbed Shaw's ponytail and yanked her head forward, forcing it between her legs.

Shaw immediately wrapped her arms around Root's thighs, licking her sloppily and frantically. Thinking only of herself, she rode Shaw's face. A throaty moan escaped her as she came, holding Shaw in place as heat rolled through her. Shaw didn't seem to mind, licking Root clean with short, soft moans.

Taking a deep breath, Root's body stilled and she let go of Shaw's hair, taking a quaking step backward. Shaw stared up at her with wide eyes, her mouth and chin wet. She licked her lips, gaze still fixed on Root's.

"I let you be in charge," Shaw said suddenly, rolling her eyes. "You don't 'own' me."

"Ok, Sameen," Root chuckled, heart pounding in her chest. "You can be in charge."

Flushing, Shaw scowled. "If you give me permission, then I'm not really in charge. I'm taking control back."

"Uh-huh, I had it and now you can have it back for a bit."

Shaw just narrowed her eyes and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I can't be bothered to be angry right now."

With a grin, Root flicked her hair over her shoulder. "That's just the appetizer. Drive me home?"

Shaw climbed to her feet, nodding. "I will drive you to *your* apartment."

"And stay the night?"

Looking around at their scattered clothes, Shaw sighed and nodded again. "Yeah."

"You know," Root said thoughtfully as she picked up her boxer briefs, "I think I'm going to cancel my morning class tomorrow. I think I might be too tired."

"You're tired now?" Shaw asked, stepping back into her underwear.

Root winked at her. "I'm tired tomorrow."

Getting the message, Shaw grinned. "Me too. I'm going to cancel my afternoon classes. I think I have a cold." She coughed pathetically into her fist. "Too sick."

Humming, Root walked to Shaw, running her hands down defined biceps. "Are you feeling bad? Or are you feeling… _bad_?"

"Wow," Shaw scoffed, knocking Root's hands away. "Drive yourself home."

"Oh, but Professor," Root gasped, draping herself over the desk, "there must be something I can do for extra credit! Please! I could really use the extra A. My grade is a 69."

Despite herself, Shaw snorted at that, amused. "You'll need more than one extra A."

"I'll do whatever it takes, Professor Shaw," Root sighed, teasing her nipples and teasing Shaw. "I'll stay after class for… private lessons."

Eyes narrowing, Shaw shook her head, chest flushing. "Let's go home and we'll talk tutoring rates."


End file.
